Tous nos secrets
by Bymeha
Summary: À priori, Keith était un ado tout à fait normal, avec une famille, des amis et un coup de foudre plus si secret que ça sur Lance, ce garçon de sa classe. Il se trouvait juste que Keith était un ado qui endossait également la double identité secrète d'un justicier masqué pour remettre de l'ordre dans les rues de Paris. Heureusement, Chat Noir était toujours là. UA Miraculous Klance.


Hello !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un UA Voltron x Miraculous Ladybug pour le thème UA du Pride Month (ouais je les fais un peu à mon rythme haha) ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Miraculous, je vous conseille déjà vivement d'y jeter un coup d'œil parce que même si c'est clairement adressé à un jeune public à la base et que ça peut être carrément cliché et dégoulinant de romantisme par moment c'est GENIAL, et en plus le fandom est plutôt cool (le générique aussi au passage, bref allez vite voir tout ça)

Sinon pour vous expliquer brièvement le plot du dessin animé : Marinette est une fille comme les autres, amoureuse d'Adrien qui est un garçon de sa classe mais s'avère en fait également être Ladybug, une super-héroïne masquée qui sauve Paris des attaques d'akuma de Papillon (le grand méchant qui balance des papillons démoniaques sur les personnes ayant des ressentis négatifs pour les transformer en larbins super méchants le temps d'un épisode, en gros). Elle est aidée de son fidèle partenaire, Chat Noir, qui se trouve en fait être Adrien, ce qui donne un carré amoureux intéressant vu que : Marinette/Ladybug est amoureuse de Adrien, qui est lui même amoureux de Ladybug, sauf que bien évidemment ils ne savent pas quelle est la double identité de l'autre. Voilà, c'est le plot, mais c'est quand même un super dessin animé et je vous le conseille vivement si vous connaissez pas 8D

Ici, Keith sera Ladybug et Lance Chat Noir, ça devrait donner une idée de ce que cet OS va être :p

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir est la création Thomas Astruc (bless his soul)**

* * *

Keith se trouvait au beau milieu d'un rêve des plus agréables lorsque le bruit des rideaux qu'on tirait d'un coup sec le réveilla dans un violent sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et garder les yeux ouverts – ce qui était difficile étant donné la nuit très courte qu'il avait eu – avant de croiser le regard amusé de son frère aîné. Shiro semblait levé depuis un bon moment déjà, et le tablier qu'il portait laissait entendre que ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était mis au travail ; Keith avait eu un doute en rentrant de son escapade nocturne il y avait à peine trois heures, mais il faut croire que l'odeur de pain grillé qu'il avait eu le temps de sentir ne l'avait pas trompé.

Shiro resta un instant à l'observer avant de se mettre à rire, incapable de s'en empêcher. Keith ne lui en voulait pas – enfin, pas complètement – conscient du désordre sans nom qui régnait dans ses cheveux au réveil, surtout lorsqu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à combattre le mal dans les rues de Paris. Il avait un mal fou à remettre ses idées en place et à aligner plus de deux mots correctement dans sa tête, et la lumière qui lui agressait la rétine ne l'aidait pas franchement.

« La nuit a été courte, on dirait. », fit son frère en croisant les bras.

Keith se figea une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il avisait son bureau et son cahier de cours ouvert sur un exercice à peu près terminé. Il lui arrivait de craindre que l'intuition d'aîné de Shiro ne le mène à en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait bien en dire à propos de ses activités, mais jusque là, il avait toujours su trouver des excuses à sa fatigue, ses sorties impromptues et ses trop nombreux retards. Après tout, Keith avait tout d'un ado normal ; une chambre normale, une famille normale, quelques amis relativement normaux, des passions à peu près normales.

Il se trouvait juste que Keith était un ado qui endossait également la double-identité secrète d'un justicier masqué pour remettre de l'ordre dans les rues de Paris. Il n'était pas seul, heureusement ; et bien que ce dernier puisse se montrer agaçant quand il y mettait du sien, Chat Noir était un allié précieux sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Un ado, comme lui, sûrement normal à première vue mais avec un secret incroyable. Mais comme si ça n'était pas assez compliqué, il fallait que leur identité reste strictement secrète ; il ne savait donc pas qui était Chat Noir et faisait en sorte que Chat Noir n'en sache pas plus que nécessaire à propos de lui. Ça lui posait moins de problème qu'à son partenaire, manifestement ; Keith n'avait jamais été très expansif quand il s'agissait de parler de lui, surtout face à quelqu'un comme Chat Noir qui monopolisait la quasi-totalité du temps de parole.

Keith passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa difficilement pour faire face à son frère, avant de supposer que ce dernier attendait sûrement une réponse de sa part. Shiro avait suivi les mêmes cours que lui après tout, et s'il était encore à la maison, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se déplacer pour poursuivre ses études dans école des plus prestigieuse dans laquelle Keith n'espérait même plus entrer un jour.

« Euh, ouais, grogna le jeune homme en s'efforçant d'ignorer les courbatures qu'il commençait à sentir. Ça m'a demandé un peu plus de temps que prévu. »

Il parlait du combat de cette nuit, bien-sûr, mais Shiro ne pouvait pas le savoir. Keith retint un soupir en pensant à la dernière victime d'un akuma et maudit le Papillon de toutes ses forces. Franchement, est-ce que Paris pourrait se passer de lui et de Chat Noir le temps d'une nuit ? Il avait tout de même une vie à côté de son devoir de justicier ; des études, des amis, des loisirs.

Shiro examina ses exercices en hochant la tête d'un air peu convaincu avant de lui jeter un regard dubitatif.

« T'es sûr ? Ce serait pas plutôt tes _investigations_ sur ce garçon de ta classe qui t'ont demandé plus de temps que prévu ? »

Il désignait une partie d'un tableau où étaient collés plusieurs photos et indices, un peu à la manière d'un enquêteur. Cette fois-ci, Keith était parfaitement réveillé. Il jeta un regard noir en direction de Shiro – qui avait en revanche l'air très fier de lui – se leva, décrocha le tableau pour le cacher derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers l'armoire à la recherche d'une tenue potable pour aller en cours.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, démentit Keith en le poussant sans ménagement pour atteindre son armoire. J'avais juste du travail, c'est tout.

— Très certainement, continua Shiro en le regardant fouiller dans ses affaires, quitte à en jeter la moitié par terre pour attraper le jean qu'il cherchait. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Lance, je crois ? »

Keith lui jeta une paire de chaussettes à la figure, que son aîné esquiva simplement en se penchant de quelques millimètres vers la gauche.

« T'es chiant, l'accusa Keith en se débarrassant de son pyjama qu'il envoya bouler de l'autre côté de la chambre.

— Et toi, tu vas être en retard, répliqua Shiro en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je t'ai préparé de quoi manger sur la route. J'ai aussi mit quelque chose pour Pidge. »

Pendant une seconde, Keith regretta de s'en être pris à son frère aîné, mais c'était mal le connaître que de penser qu'il était uniquement un modèle de bonté ; un instant plus tard, Shiro attendit d'être hors de portée de toute forme de projectile avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mesquin :

« Et pourLance, au cas où tu te déciderais _enfin_ à lui parler.

— _Shiro_! »

Keith avait presque tout d'une vie normale ; des études normales, des amis presque normaux, des passions qu'il considérait parfaitement normales.

Et il craquait probablement plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre sur Lance, aussi. Rien d'anormal, en somme.

* * *

X

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Keith était particulièrement reconnaissant d'avoir Pidge comme amie.

Pidge était le genre d'élève à prendre en note pratiquement tout ce que disais le prof, jusqu'à chaque respiration. Si bien que quand Keith arrivait en retard ou devait s'absenter pour aller sauver le monde – ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût – il était pratiquement certain que Pidge pourra lui refiler ses notes sans problèmes. Elle n'était pas très difficile et ne posait pas tant de question, en général ; elle était bien trop occupée à suivre les moindres faits et gestes de Ladybug et à monter des théories toutes farfelues les unes que les autres pour lui poser la moindre question. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que ses absences correspondaient étrangement aux interventions des super-héros de Paris, et il craignait souvent qu'elle ne fasse le lien d'elle même ; heureusement, ce n'était pas encore le cas et bien qu'il s'en veuille de devoir lui mentir aussi souvent, il se confortait en se disant que Pidge avait ses propres secrets et que leur amitié était très bien comme elle était, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de tout se dire. Il suffisait la plupart du temps à Keith de venir avec des pâtisseries venant de chez lui pour qu'elle lui pardonne lorsqu'il était obligé de la laisser tomber. C'était une bonne amie, peut-être sa meilleure amie ; et en temps normal, il était content de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ce jour-là n'en faisait pas partie.

Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé légèrement en retard en cours de chimie ; comme ça arrivait souvent et qu'il se débrouillait pour avoir des notes plus que correctes, les professeurs n'en faisaient pas grand cas et le laissaient tranquille, pour peu qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. En arrivant, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que Pidge avait préféré se mettre en groupe avec Hunk plutôt que de l'attendre, le laissant tout seul – du moins le pensait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien ne retentisse derrière lui.

« Désolé pour le retard ! »

Keith se figea à la vue de la peau halée et des cheveux bruns encore humides d'une douche matinale de Lance et se tourna lentement vers Pidge, pâle comme la mort. Le menton posé dans sa main, son amie semblait guetter sa réaction puisqu'elle eut un de ces sourires mesquins dont elle avait le secret. Keith eut l'espoir qu'elle fasse preuve de compassion, au lieu de quoi elle se contenta de lever le pouce en l'air avec enthousiasme avant de retourner à la conversation passionnante qu'elle avait avec Hunk.

Lance sembla réaliser en même temps que lui qu'ils allaient devoir se retrouver en groupe pour les trois heures à venir, et Keith sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la lueur qui traversa ses prunelles azur et du sourire éclatant qu'il arborait en prenant place à côté de lui. Keith ne se sentait pas si mal à l'aise que ça en présence des autres ; il n'y avait qu'avec Lance que tout lui échappait complètement. Peu importe qu'il soit un justicier masqué, un ado avec une vie plus ou moins normale ou tout autre chose ; face à Lance, il ne faisait souvent pas grand chose de plus que bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles en rougissant comme une adolescente prépubère, ou en tout cas en très grande partie. Il leur arrivait d'avoir des conversations plus ou moins normales, où Keith oubliait qu'il était un ado en apparence normale mais avec un énorme secret, encore plus gros que le fait qu'il ait eu le coup de foudre le plus cliché qu'il soit pour Lance ; malheureusement, ça avait tendance à réveiller une certaine rivalité entre eux qui n'était pas foncièrement bénéfique pour leur relation. Ça lui rappelait un peu les débats qu'il pouvait avoir avec Chat Noir, et Keith avait fini par se dire que c'était peut-être grâce à ça qu'il était un peu plus à l'aise.

« Bon, je vois qu'on a été abandonnés tous les deux, fit Lance en posant ses affaires sur la table. On dirait qu'on va devoir faire équipe. »

Keith essaya de chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre sans que ça ne sonne comme une fatalité ou quelque chose de maladroit. Lance eut un mouvement d'hésitation en voyant ses sourcils froncés de concentration et crut bon d'ajouter :

« Pas que ça me dérange, hein, au contraire, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui précipita Keith dans ses derniers retranchements tout en déclenchant une véritable alarme générale dans son esprit. J'aime bien être avec toi. C'est comme si-

— Lance, je crois que la moindre des choses quand on arrive en retard, c'est de se tenir correctement et _en silence_. », l'interrompit leur professeur de chimie d'une voix dure.

Keith remercia cette intervention quasi-divine – aussi injuste soit-elle – du fond du cœur et tenta de se reprendre, conscient que la chaleur qui se propageait de ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles n'était pas anodine. Lance se tut et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se diriger à l'arrière de la salle pour récupérer le matériel dont ils auront besoin.

Keith fronça des sourcils lorsqu'une boule de papier se retrouva en face de lui après un lancer d'une adresse impressionnante et la déplia sans plus attendre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre de qui ça venait.

 _ **N'oublie pas de respirer ! ;p**_

Le sourire de Pidge s'agrandit en le voyant prendre son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer un gémissement de frustration.

Pour une fois, Keith pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'un akuma ne vienne semer la pagaille à Paris.

* * *

X

* * *

« Ahhh, j'en peux plus. », fit Chat Noir en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

Keith approuva d'un hochement de tête, le souffle court et la gorge sèche après leur course. Ils venaient de coincer la dernière victime d'akuma ; il n'y avait plus qu'à briser le maléfice, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Il rentrera chez lui, trouvera une nouvelle excuse pour expliquer ses absences nombreuses, négociera avec Pidge pour avoir les notes qu'il lui manquait et essaiera de se vivre une vie à peu près normale jusqu'à la prochaine attaque.

« Eh, Lovebug. Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son partenaire, percevant de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Keith eut une étrange impression de déjà vu en croisant le regard de Chat Noir ; il était bleu, d'un bleu électrique mais étrangement chaud, et probablement plus perspicace qu'il le pensait. Chat le fixait sans discontinuer, étudiant les traits de son visage avec une attention toute particulière qui lui était réservée. Keith était conscient de l'affection et de la loyauté qu'il lui portait, et il aimait le considérer comme un de ses meilleurs amis parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait ; toutefois le fait de devoir garder leurs identités secrètes constituait un certain obstacle, aussi préférait-il laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il savait que Chat Noir mourrait d'envie de le rencontrer, d'avoir un vrai ami à qui il pourrait tout dire – et Keith s'était laissé tenter aussi, pour tout dire.

Il soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait aimé que ce soit possible.

« Ouais, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué après cette nuit.

— Ah, je vois, fit Chat en se redressant. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Du coup, je suis arrivé en retard en cours ce matin, et...

— _Chat_. On en a déjà parlé, l'interrompit Keith en se redressant à son tour pour ajuster sa queue de cheval. On doit pas parler de ce qu'on fait dans la vraie vie. »

Chat Noir se laissa retomber sur le toit en gémissant d'un air dramatique.

« Je sais, désolé, s'excusa-t-il tout de même. Mais t'es le seul à qui je peux dire que j'ai ces cernes horribles parce que j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à sauver le monde sans qu'on me demande si je suis pas tombé sur la tête, alors...

— T'exagères un peu, tu crois pas ? », fit Keith en riant.

Il fit mine de se rapprocher pour examiner son partenaire de plus près, ce qui eut pour effet de figer Chat Noir de la tête aux pieds. Même en se trouvant nez à nez avec lui, il ne voyait pas ce qui le rendait moins charmant que d'ordinaire. Il avait le même humour – un peu douteux parfois, mais un peu nécessaire tout de même pour alléger leur quotidien – et aujourd'hui encore, il avait brillé au combat en lui démontrant à nouveau à quel point Ladybug et Chat Noir se complétaient, autant sur le terrain que lors de conversations plus légères comme celle-ci. Sans le vouloir, il avait fini par déduire qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge ; ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, bientôt un an, et Keith avait vu Chat Noir grandir en même temps que lui. Son partenaire était légèrement plus grand que lui – même si il en faisait toute une montagne à chaque fois qu'il le remarquait – et semblait avoir des jambes interminables et des épaules bien plus larges que les siennes. La silhouette de Keith lui permettait toutefois d'être assez fort – plus que Chat au corps à corps – tout en gardant une certaine agilité.

Keith se recula avec un léger sourire, assez satisfait de la façon dont il parvenait à influencer le comportement de son partenaire.

« Heureusement que le masque cache tes cernes, alors. »

Chat Noir fronça des sourcils, confus, avant de répondre sur un ton vexé :

« Je suis quand même très beau sans, tu sais, fit-il avec une pointe d'indignation.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit Keith en se levant, ce qui annonçait la fin de leur petite pause. Bon, on y va ? »

Chat Noir se contenta de sourire.

« On y va. »

Ce que Keith ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que cette façade cachait beaucoup d'insécurités dont il n'avait aucune idée.

Et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison d'affirmer que Chat Noir était effectivement très beau sans son masque.

* * *

X

* * *

Lance se glissa in-extremis par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sa transformation s'acheva juste avant qu'il ne retombe sur ses pieds. Il tendit l'oreille un instant pour s'assurer que personne dans les parages ne puisse le surprendre avant de se détendre et de se jeter sur son lit dans un soupir épuisé.

Un gémissement s'approchant de l'agonie lui parvint et il leva la tête pour apercevoir son kwami l'imiter avec exagération. Le jeune homme plissa des yeux en comprenant qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Plagg, qu'est-ce que tu fais, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant et qui ne fit même pas frémir la créature.

— Ô Ladybug, tu es si beau, si fort, si intelligent ! Rien ne semble pouvoir ternir ta beauté ! Quelle chance j'ai de pouvoir- »

Il se tut et esquiva l'oreiller que Lance venait de lui lancer en riant, avant de se diriger vers le bureau où l'attendait d'ores et déjà un morceau de fromage bien mérité. Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose à l'attention de son kwami avant d'attraper son portable et de froncer des sourcils à la vue de toutes les notifications qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il effaça machinalement les appels de l'assistante de son père, fit disparaître l'alarme censée lui rappeler qu'il avait cours d'escrime le lendemain, lu les quatre messages de Hunk et-

Un message d'un numéro qu'il n'avait pas encore enregistré. Lance se redressa en lisant rapidement le contenu du message.

 **[17:01] Numéro inconnu : Toujours d'accord pour bosser sur le devoir de chimie après les cours ?**

Lance eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de remonter pour lire les messages précédents et jura en réalisant que c'était Keith qui lui avait donné son numéro le matin-même, lorsqu'ils avaient convenu de se voir pour terminer le travail en plus que leur professeur leur avait donné en guise de punition pour leurs trop nombreux retards. Il consulta sa montre ; 17h15. S'il ne répondait pas maintenant et dans les formes, Keith allait probablement penser qu'il l'ignorait, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

Il s'assura d'enregistrer le numéro de son camarade de classe – et ami, comme il aimait croire – et se pressa d'envoyer une réponse à peu près convaincante.

 **[17:16] Lance : Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'avais paumé mon portable. Quand est-ce que ça t'arrange ?**

Il hésita, trouva que son excuse était minable mais finit tout de même par envoyer le message, conscient qu'il était incapable de trouver mieux vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. Son portable vibra quelques instants plus tard et il fut surpris qu'on lui réponde aussi vite.

 **[17:18] Keith : Pas de soucis. On peut faire ça chez moi ? Mes parents te proposent de rester dîner, si ça te dit.**

Lance sentit une bouffée de chaleur gonfler dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'on puisse l'inviter dans un repas de famille. La salle à manger de son immense maison était bien trop austère et froide, avec seulement lui et son père les rares fois où ce dernier daignait partager ses repas avec lui. Il songea à demander la permission à son père, avant de réaliser qu'il aurait sûrement plus de chances de pouvoir y aller si il en parlait directement à Allura, son assistante. Aussi sérieuse soit-elle, elle avait bon cœur et contrairement à son père, elle ne verra probablement pas d'objection à ce qu'il aille dîner ailleurs avant de réviser avec un ami.

 **[17:19] Lance : Avec plaisir ! Je pars tout de suite :)**

 **[17:19] Keith : :)**

Lance se rafraîchit et se changea avant de quitter sa chambre en vitesse, sans oublier d'attraper son sac où se trouvaient ses affaires de cours et Plagg, probablement entrain de déguster son fromage. Allura parut surprise de le voir et le regarda traverser le hall en courant avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Euh, je vais réviser chez un ami, fit Lance sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Je rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis ! »

Il referma la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse. Allura quant à elle se contenta de sourire, rassurée de savoir que le garçon dont elle s'occupait depuis quelques mois parvenait enfin à s'ouvrir au monde.

* * *

X

* * *

Keith jeta un dernier regard noir à son frère avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à la suite de Lance avec deux généreuses parts de quiche au saumon – c'était un hasard, mais il semblerait que Lance adore tout ce qui était à base de poisson. Shiro ne s'était pas privé de glisser quelques sous-entendus dans la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lance, au grand dam de son petit frère qui était en même temps aux prises avec Pidge qui le harcelait littéralement pour avoir un résumé détaillé de chaque seconde de sa soirée avec Lance. Ça n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous ; à vrai dire, Keith n'était pas même pas sûr que Lance le considère comme autrement qu'un camarade de classe avec qui il s'était retrouvé en groupe à cause d'une malheureuse coïncidence et d'un retard de trop.

Il avait remarqué qu'il était différent que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au lycée ; plus détendu, peut-être, Lance s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait – ce qui surprenait Keith, vu que sa maison était minuscule à côté de la sienne et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple – et répondait avec une joie non dissimulée aux questions de ses parents et de Shiro. Lui-même plus embarrassé qu'il ne devrait l'être, il avait fini par trouver le moyen de s'éclipser en lui proposant de réviser dans sa chambre en mangeant la quiche qui sortait du four. Lance n'avait pas résisté dès lors que le doux fumet avait envahi la cuisine et l'avait suivi sans protester, avançant avec curiosité et précaution dans cette maison qui semblait chaque jour un peu plus petite à Keith. Le jeune homme avait guetté sa réaction lorsqu'ils finirent par s'installer à son bureau ; Lance détaillait sa chambre avec curiosité, et Keith se félicita d'avoir dissimulé toutes les brochures d'articles l'évoquant qu'il gardait. Il avait développé la fâcheuse manie de monter des tableaux d'investigation à propos de tout et n'importe quoi ; celui de Lance était particulièrement bien fourni, presque autant que celui concernant le Papillon – parce que même s'il devait garder son identité secrète, il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il ne cherche pas à démasquer celui qui semait la pagaille à Paris. Keith s'était retenu d'en construire un sur Chat Noir, mais il savait bien que tous les détails qu'il gardait en mémoire composaient un tableau mental des plus complets ; il avait beau faire comme s'il se tenait strictement à ce qu'ils avaient décidé au début de leur collaboration, lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rassembler les évidences et de construire ses propres théories le concernant.

La présence de Tikki non loin lui donna le courage de se montrer détendu au possible, et Lance prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation en mangeant. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur les récentes attaques d'akuma et Keith eut le plaisir de pouvoir parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans devoir faire attention à dissimuler sa double-identité. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se pencher sur leur devoir de chimie, et Keith se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait compris le cours de la même façon.

« Et donc, poursuivit Lance en écrivant à toute vitesse une série de démonstrations sur une feuille qu'il gardait près de lui, normalement, si on fait comme elle l'a dit, on devrait trouver... »

Il s'arrêta et fixa son brouillon d'un air dubitatif avant de gémir en réalisant qu'il s'était encore trompé. Keith eu un sourire amusé et compatissant ; pour avoir passé un sacré bout de temps sur cet exercice, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile, surtout quand on arrivait en retard en cours et qu'on ratait le début des explications.

« Je vais jamais y arriver, fit le brun en se laissant glisser sur le lit.

— Mais si, l'encouragea Keith en lui prenant gentiment son cahier des mains. Tu t'y prends juste de la mauvaise façon. Attends, je vais t'expliquer. »

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure sur une série d'exercices de ce genre avant d'être pleinement satisfaits et d'attaquer le devoir maison qu'ils devaient rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Ils avançaient à un rythme assez satisfaisant, tout en se permettant de discuter de choses sans réelle importance ; Keith n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de mondanités qu'il trouvait inutiles et hypocrites, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lance. Il savait que Lance était obligé de faire bonne figure quasiment tout le temps et qu'il avait l'habitude de parler pour parler, parfois davantage par politesse que par intérêt. À ce moment-là, ils avaient une vraie conversation, à propos de vrais centres d'intérêts, de vraies choses.

Keith était une vraie personne pour Lance, pas juste un inconnu qui en savait beaucoup sur sa vie constamment surexposée ; et l'inverse n'était déjà plus à démontrer.

Shiro finit par les appeler pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de la voiture censée ramener Lance. Keith aurait juré lire de la déception sur les traits du brun, mais ce dernier souriait quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de partir.

« Merci pour ce soir, dit-il en souriant, l'air sincèrement reconnaissant. J'espère qu'on pourra faire ça plus souvent. »

Keith se sentit sourire sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

« J'aimerais bien aussi. »

Lance lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la voiture, le laissant seul avec des pensées plus ou moins ordonnées et des tas de papillons dans le ventre.

* * *

X

* * *

 **[20:30] Pidge : Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? ;)**

 **[20:32] Pidge : Keith**

 **[20:33] Pidge : Keith essaie pas de me faire croire que tu dors déjà**

 **[20:33] Pidge : RACONTE**

 **[20:34] Keith : Ca allait**

 **[20:34] Pidge : Comment ça « ça allait » ? Vous avez fait quoi ? RACONTE MOI**

 **[20:36] Keith : Ben on a révisé ? Je lui ai expliqué quelques trucs qu'il avait pas compris et lui aussi, ça nous a bien aidé**

 **[20:37] Pidge : Bon, ok, c'est cool, mais à part les révisions ? Me dis pas que vous avez seulement révisé ?**

 **[20:40] Keith : Tu sais que c'est pour ça qu'on devait se voir à la base, hein ? Parce que tu m'as laissé tomber ?**

 **[20:41] Pidge : Pas la peine de me remercier**

 **[20:41] Pidge : Et ça répond pas à la question**

 **[20:42] Keith : On a peut-être un peu discuté**

 **[20:43] Pidge : Un peu ?**

 **[20:44] Keith : Un peu**

 **[20:44] Pidge : KEITH**

 **[20:46] Keith : ;)**

 **[20:47] Pidge : T'es le pire ami de la planète**

 **[20:49] Keith : Dixit celle qui m'a lâchement abandonné ce matin**

 **[20:50] Pidge : Je te rendais SERVICE**

 **[20:53] Keith : Il était content de manger à la maison**

 **[20:54] Keith : Il a dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'on remette ça**

 **[20:55] Pidge : Mais ! Alors ça s'est super bien passé !**

 **[21:02] Keith : Je suppose**

 **[21:03] Pidge : Faut vraiment que je t'arrache les vers du nez, hein ?**

 **[21:04] Keith : T'es douée pour ça**

 **[21:04] Pidge : Merci de reconnaître mon talent en la matière**

 **[21:09] Pidge : Et c'est tout ?**

 **[21:13] Keith : Je te raconte demain, vais dormir**

 **[21:14] Keith : J'essaierai d'arriver en avance demain**

 **[21:16] Pidge : haha, on y croit**

 **[21:17] Pidge : on se voit demain alors, bonne nuit**

 **[21:19] Keith : Bonne nuit, Pidge**

* * *

X

* * *

 **[00:18] Pidge : Y'a eu une nouvelle attaque, t'as vu ?**

 **[00:18] Pidge : Une barjo qui fait pousser des arbres partout, Matt va essayer de prendre des photos pour le Ladyblog**

 **[01:28] Pidge : J'ai hâte de te montrer les photos !**

 **[01:49] Keith : Moi aussi…**

* * *

X

* * *

Keith fronça des sourcils en percevant un bruit sourd sur le balcon de sa chambre. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il entendait quelque chose, et si il avait bien voulu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple chat errant la première fois, ça devenait un peu trop gros pour qu'il ne s'agisse de ça. Autant par précaution que par curiosité, il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son balcon à pas de loup, poussant doucement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

N'importe qui aurait probablement crié de surprise à la vue des deux yeux bleus luisant dans la pénombre qui se tournèrent dans sa direction ; pas Keith. Le jeune homme se contenta de scruter les traits de Chat Noir, abasourdi de le trouver ici à une heure pareille.

« Euh... Salut. », fit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

Il était naturellement à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler avec Chat ; seulement, c'était en tant que Ladybug. Là, Chat parlait à Keith.

Le jeune homme chassa cette pensée en s'approchant de la barrière où était assis l'autre. Après tout, est-ce que ça faisait une si grande différence ? Est-ce que Ladybug et lui étaient deux personnes si différentes ?

« Salut, fit Chat Noir en se penchant dangereusement en arrière pour se trouver à sa hauteur – et Keith se serait sans doute un peu inquiété s'il ne s'agissait justement pas de Chat Noir, qu'il savait prudent et agile la plupart du temps. J'espère que je t'ai pas réveillé.

— Non, ça va, mentit Keith en s'adossant à la barrière. Je dors pas beaucoup de toute façon. »

Ça, par contre, c'était vrai – même si après ces dernières semaines, entre les attaques et les examens qui approchaient à grande vitesse, il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu plus de repos et de tranquillité. Chat Noir eut un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le panorama qu'offrait la vue depuis le balcon. Keith le scrutait en silence, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien pousser son ami à errer dans les rues de Paris à une heure pareille, alors qu'il était probablement aussi épuisé que lui. Il se demanda si Chat serait plus ouvert avec Keith qu'avec Ladybug, avant de réaliser que c'était peut-être malhonnête de sa part compte tenu des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Keith en était conscient, et bien qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment parlé, il savait une chose : Chat était un ami bien trop cher à son cœur pour qu'il puisse se permettre de lui faire du mal. Il était son ami et partenaire, son pilier lorsqu'il devait trouver la force de continuer à se battre pour sauver Paris.

Et pour rien au monde il ne laissera ça se terminer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, _Keithy_. »

Keith ne releva pas ; c'était tout à fait le genre de Chat de gratifier les gens de ce genre de surnom. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui amusa l'autre.

« C'est toi qui a fait irruption sur mon balcon, je te signale.

— Ah, c'est vrai. »

Chat passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés dans un geste maladroit, comme pour se redonner contenance – Keith ne savait jamais si il pensait vraiment remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux comme ça ou si il remettait juste ses oreilles en place. Ils étaient légèrement bouclés et avaient une jolie couleur qui lui rappelait du caramel.

« Je voulais juste prendre l'air, répondit enfin le jeune homme. C'est un peu étouffant, là où je vis. Et je crois que cette terrasse est de loin le coin que je préfère sur Paris, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Cette terrasse ? Tu veux dire _ma_ terrasse ? »

Chat hocha frénétiquement la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tinter la clochette qu'il avait au cou. Comme ça arrivait à chaque fois lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de lui – en tant que Ladybug ou non – Keith se retint de la faire tinter à son tour ; c'était terriblement tentant parfois, mais il savait que Chat ne s'en remettra jamais s'il s'osait à le faire en tant que Ladybug. Quant à Keith, eh bien... Il prêtait simplement de l'attention à sa dignité, voilà tout.

« On a une super vue de Paris, ici, expliqua Chat en désignant la multitudes de lueurs scintillantes et mouvantes qui animaient la ville. Et ça sent bon.

— Ah. Tu parles de la boulangerie... »

Keith consulta l'heure sur son portable. Ses parents allaient bientôt se mettre en route et préparer les premières pâtisseries.

« C'est la meilleure que je connaisse, de très loin. Et j'en ai essayé pas mal, sans vouloir me vanter, déclara Chat, la main sur le cœur.

— Je le dirai à mes parents, promit Keith avec un petit rire. Ça leur fera sûrement plaisir.

— Et ton frère ? Il les aide toujours ? »

Keith détourna le regard le temps d'une seconde avant de répondre.

« Shiro est parti s'installer pour ses études il y a deux semaines. C'est un peu trop loin pour rentrer le week-end, alors il ne reviendra que pour les vacances. Je suppose.

— Oh. Je vois. »

Un étrange silence s'installa. Shiro manquait à Keith, probablement plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il aurait pensé que ce serait moins difficile, mais il réalisait désormais à quel point sa présence était réconfortante, surtout quand il avait simplement besoin de se sentir soutenu après avoir passé la moitié de la journée à se battre. Chat perçut le voile de pensées qui assombrit le regard métallisé du jeune homme et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas beaucoup voir sa famille. »

Keith fit l'effort de lui rendre son sourire, touché par sa sollicitude. Une brise se leva et un frisson parcourut son échine ; Chat ne ressentait peut-être pas le froid grâce à sa combinaison, mais c'était loin d'être son cas. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut son pyjama.

« Je _rêve_ où c'est un motif d'alien sur ton pyjama ? »

Keith lui jeta un regard de travers, ne sachant pas s'il devait se montrer fier ou vexé.

« Et alors ?

— J'y crois pas. Keith Kogane, le mec super cool qui sait faire des tas de choses tout aussi cool a un pyjama avec un alien dessus ? Pour de vrai ?

— Je suis pas... »

Il fronça des sourcils. Chat souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air parfaitement conscient de la façon plus ou moins subtile dont il venait d'avouer l'admiration qu'il lui portait.

« Je vois pas ce que j'ai de si cool, répliqua Keith en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Pas ton pyjama, en tout cas.

— J'en ai un, au moins. »

Il devina à la lueur qui traversa le regard de Chat qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Je me plaindrai pas si tu décides de l'enlever, c'est promis. », glissa le héros masqué en se penchant dans sa direction.

Keith passa une main sur son visage, autant dans un tic d'agacement que pour dissimuler sa gêne ; il semblerait que Ladybug ne soit pas le seul à devoir faire les frais des avances de Chat Noir. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste son type ?

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas si grave, ajouta Chat. La moitié de Paris serait prête à tuer pour voir le corps de rêve qui se cache sous cette sublime combinaison en cuir, on s'y habitue. »

Keith loucha un instant sur les muscles qu'il devinait en effet assez aisément sous la combinaison et se pinça l'arrête du nez en pestant contre Chat Noir qui lui rappelait à peu près autant de fois que Lance qu'il était loin d'être aussi hétéro qu'il le pensait. Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre pour en revenir après avoir enfilé un sweat que Shiro lui avait laissé – comprendre ici que les expéditions dans la chambre de son grand frère se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et qu'il en revenait avec quelque chose lui appartenant à chaque fois, ce qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal puisqu'il était trop loin pour s'en servir. Chat Noir avait toujours ce sourire en coin, et Keith ne savait pas si ça voulait dire qu'il allait réellement mieux ou s'il lui cachait juste, mais il se dit que rester avec lui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. De toute façon, penser à Shiro le mettait de mauvaise humeur et il avait besoin de se changer les idées aussi.

« Tu vas pas te recoucher ? », lui demanda Chat lorsqu'il vint s'adosser à la barrière à côté de lui.

Keith eut un petit sourire en notant la pointe d'espoir qu'il perçut dans sa voix et se tourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil amusé.

« Après qu'un justicier masqué en combinaison de cuir m'ait dit qu'il voyait pas de problème à ce que je porte pas de pyjama ? Je dois dire que je me méfie un peu.

— … J'ai quand même dit que je te trouvais super cool avant. », rappela Chat, comme si ça jouait vraiment en sa faveur.

Face à son absence de réponse, il ajouta d'un ton incertain :

« Tu vas vraiment rester ici à cause de ça ?

— T'emballes pas, ça fait juste longtemps que j'ai pas regardé le soleil se lever. », lui assura Keith en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches du sweat à capuche.

Le visage de Chat Noir sembla s'illuminer.

« Je connais un super endroit pour observer les levers de soleil ! Je peux t'y emmener, si ça te dit. Et tu peux garder ton pyjama. Pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un clin d'œil.

— Comme c'est galant de ta part.

— Il se trouve que je suis un modèle de conduite. »

Keith jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'écran de son portable. Ils avaient un peu moins d'une heure avant que le soleil ne commence à se lever, et il n'avait plus la moindre envie de dormir. Chat Noir avait besoin d'un ami et il avait besoin de lui ; alors pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« Alors ? Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? »

Il observa les traits de son ami, tendus par l'attente dans laquelle il le maintenait.

« Supposons que je dise oui, soupira Keith en se tournant vers lui. Où est-ce qu'on irait ? »

Chat Noir sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta de la barrière pour l'attraper par la taille, après une autorisation silencieuse de la part du jeune homme.

« C'est une surprise.

— Ce sera dangereux ?

— Avec moi ? Aucun risque. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Keith réfléchit un instant avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Chat pour s'accrocher. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation à avoir, et il était le mieux placé pour l'affirmer.

« Je te fais confiance. »

* * *

X

* * *

Lance étira ses jambes, un peu engourdies après qu'il ait passé deux bonnes heures à réviser. Keith le regarda faire en baillant, lui aussi gagné par la fatigue. Il avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de se farcir tout le programme de mathématiques en une après-midi, et le simple fait de penser à des chiffres lui donnait la nausée.

« Bon, je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, fit le premier en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Keith. Je crois pas que mon cerveau puisse enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Keith approuva d'un hochement de tête et consulta l'heure sur son portable. Il était bien trop tôt pour dormir, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de productif en attendant. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Lance devait le fixer depuis un moment et se figea lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, les mains levées pour libérer ses cheveux de la queue de cheval qui les retenait en arrière pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sans avoir à les remettre en arrière toutes les deux secondes – ce qui s'avérait problématique lorsqu'il s'agissait de rester penché au dessus de ses cours pendant une partie de la journée.

« J'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais les oreilles percées avant, commenta Lance en désignant ses boucles d'oreilles. Je trouve ça cool.

— Ah, je... Merci ? »

Lance sourit et consulta son portable à son tour. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers – ce qui eut le mérite de troubler légèrement le propriétaire desdits oreillers, mais il n'avait pas franchement le cœur de s'en plaindre. Keith fronça des sourcils, incapable d'interpréter l'expression accablée qu'arborait le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, l'air pas très sûr de lui.

— Hunk vient de me laisser tomber ! gémit Lance d'un air dramatique. On devait aller voir ce nouveau film dont tout le monde parle, mais il m'a planté parce que Shay lui a proposé un rencard. »

Keith n'était pas certain de savoir quoi répondre, ni même si Lance était si désemparé par la situation. Ça n'avait rien de si grave, après tout, et vu sa popularité, il trouvera sans problème quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Lance se tourna subitement vers lui.

« T'as des plans pour ce soir ?

— C'est à dire ? »

Lance posa son menton dans l'une de ses mains et eut un sourire en coin, qui lui semblait vaguement familier sans qu'il puisse se souvenir pourquoi.

« Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi ? »

En temps normal, Keith se serait sentit vaguement vexé de n'être qu'un plan B, une roue de secours pour rattraper une soirée qui s'annonçait moins mouvementée que prévue.

« … Ouais ? Ouais. Ça me dit. »

Mais être le plan B de Lance, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

* * *

X

* * *

 **[22:30] Pidge : Hey, ça te dit d'aller voir ce nouveau film dont tout le monde parle demain aprem ? J'en ai marre de réviser.**

 **[22:33] Keith : Déjà vu**

 **[22:33] Keith : Et on sait tous les deux que t'as pas besoin de réviser**

 **[22:34] Pidge : Comment ça déjà vu ? T'y es allé tout seul ? Sans moi ?**

 **[22:35] Pidge : Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami**

 **[22:37] Keith : J'étais pas tout seul**

 **[22:37] Pidge : Shiro est rentré cette semaine ? Je croyais que non ?**

 **[22:39] Keith : Non, il rentre la semaine prochaine**

 **[22:41] Pidge : Mais alors… Si t'étais pas seul, que t'étais pas avec Shiro ou moi…**

 **[22:42] Keith : :)**

 **[22:42] Pidge : KEITH ?!**

 **[Appel entrant : Pidge]**

* * *

X

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque Keith arriva enfin au cinéma. Lui et Chat Noir venaient de débarrasser la ville de ce qui aurait put être un énième désastre, et comme à chaque fois, il avait fallu que les intérêts de la ville passent avant les siens ; résultat, il était très probablement en retard. Il était trop occupé à slalomer entre les passants jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour vérifier l'heure et commençait à se demander ce que Lance pourrait bien penser en le voyant arriver en retard et trempé jusqu'aux os lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme qui arrivait lui aussi en courant, manifestement aussi trempé que lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, se dévisageant en reprenant leur souffle, l'air aussi interloqué l'un que l'autre.

« Euh, je... Je suis en retard. », fit Keith en prenant de grandes inspirations, ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau de façon désagréable.

Lance eut un de ces sourires qui pouvaient rivaliser avec la chaleur du soleil et se redressa pour respirer, les mains sur les hanches. Le visage de l'autre était déjà rougi par sa course, aussi le changement passa inaperçu lorsqu'il remarqua que Lance était aussi trempé que lui et que ses vêtements lui faisaient comme une seconde peau – et bien qu'il se fiche complètement de la mode, il remerciait qui voulait bien l'entendre que la tendance soit aux couleurs claires – ce qui laissait entrevoir des courbes masculines qui ne lui étaient étrangement pas inconnues.

« J'ai été un peu retardé aussi, répondit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les ramener en arrière, ce qui étrangement était bien plus réussi que lorsque Keith le faisait (selon lui, en tout cas). C'est à cause de l'attaque, les embouteillages, tout ça... »

Il fit un geste vague pour désigner les longues files de voiture qui s'étaient formées dans les rues. Keith acquiesça et sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant qu'il avait probablement choisi de descendre pour continuer à pied, quitte à braver le mauvais temps – _pour lui_.

Ils se fixèrent un peu bêtement et sans rien dire au milieu d'une place bondée de monde et de parapluies pendant quelques instants avant que tout le reste ne les ramène à la réalité ; le ronronnement des moteurs, les passants pressés qui se bousculaient sans faire attention, les couleurs souvent bien trop sombres des parapluies qui passaient près d'eux pour suspendre le courroux de la pluie le temps de quelques instants. Keith s'en fichait pas mal ; il y avait toujours eu ce quelque chose dans les prunelles azur de Lance qui le coupait du reste du monde, et le sol pourrait s'effondrer sous les pieds qu'il ne s'en rendrait probablement pas compte.

Le brun s'approcha enfin de lui, et Keith dut lever les yeux pour garder son regard fermement ancré dans le sien à cause de leur légère différence de taille – et ça aussi, c'était familier, cette façon dont il était obligé de lever le menton pour lui rendre son regard à cause de quelques centimètres en plus qui lui semblaient pourtant bien dérisoires.

« Bon... On y va ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de Lance qui lui était bien trop étranger et familier à la fois pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il connaissait ce sourire, chaque courbe et chaque nuance, chaque émotion qu'il pouvait exprimer ; et pourtant, il avait cette étrange impression que ce n'était pas le sien à lui, que cette scène se déroulait en boucle depuis des mois sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Lance sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt, moins fort que le début d'une romance mais tout aussi persistant, insidieux.

Il y avait tous ces secrets, qu'ils percevaient tous deux sans pouvoir les distinguer.

La chaleur des mains qui vinrent entourer les siennes dissipèrent tous ses doutes, et Keith sentit ses pensées s'envoler dans un soupir avant de répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« On y va. »

* * *

 **FIN**

Uuuugh ça fait 5 jours que je suis sur cet OS, je suis bien contente d'avoir terminé. En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cet OS et à donner un rôle précis aux personnages (Pidge serait carrément une super Alya et j'ai pas résisté à l'appel des Brogane, j'avoue). Lance fait vraiment un super Chat Noir aussi héhé :p

Merci pour votre lecture !

 _Bymeha_


End file.
